LWA OneShots
by ItzLeon
Summary: OneShots de Lwa, en su mayoría Diakko pero hay de todo


[ Helpless ]

Diakko- Hamilton Helpless Modern AU

Personajes: Akko- Eliza, Amanda- Angelica, Lotte- Peggy, Diana- Alexander.

Ahí se encontraban las "Hermanas" Kagari (realmente no eran hermanas pero muchos les decían así por qué eran muy unidas)

"Amanda me recuerdas que estamos haciendo aquí?!" Decía un poco molesta la que parecía ser la menor de las 3.

"Lotte tranquila, solo estamos aquí por unos tragos y ver si pasa algo más tarde" decía con una mirada pícara una chica con cabello pelirrojo "Verdad Akko?" Le preguntaba a una chica de ojos rojos y cabello castaño.

"Obviamente! Y de paso vamos a bai...lar" Akko se quedó mirando a algo o para ser exactos a alguien, esa alguien era una rubia, alta, ojos azules, mirada sería y muy, muy guapa.

"Akko que estás viendo" le pregunto Lotte viendo hacia la dirección que está observando Akko.

"Oh Dios Mío!!! Akko, sí ve a hablarle corre!!!"

"No puedo Lotte, es demasiado linda para mí..." Dijo un poco deprimida Akko

"Si no puedes hablarle...canta, OYE TÚ!!! pásame un micrófono mi amiga aquí va a cantar!" Grito Amanda a uno de los camareros.

"Amanda!!! No!!!... AGH te odio tanto" decía Akko mientras le pasaban el micrófono.

"Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey!

Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Girl, you got me

Helpless!" Akko cantaba y la chica de la cual esperaba atención no volteaba.

"Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm

helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em.

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night

laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

then you walked in and my heart went

'Boom!'" Akko se iba acercando poco a poco a la mesa de la rubia hasta que uno de sus acompañantes se voltea y la ve, un chico un poco mayor que ella uno o dos años no mas, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el chico es bastante guapo pero Akko no iba por el.

"Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom

everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume.

Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine." Akko retrocede un poco y se acerca a Amanda.

"Grab my sister, and whisper "Yo, this one's mine". (Oooh)"

"Akko realmente no necesitabas hacer eso" le dice Amanda riéndose mientras se acerca a la mesa de la rubia.

"My sister made her way across the room to you (Oooh)

and I got nervous, thinking

"What's she gonna do?" (Oooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin'

"I'm through" (Oooh)"

Mientras Akko moría por dentro Amanda guía a la chica hacia su dirección.

"Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes, (Oh, look at those eyes, )

And the sky's the limit (Oh!)

I'm helpless, (I know)

Down for the count

And I'm drownin' in 'em.

I'm helpless! (I'm so into you, )

Look into your eyes, (I am so.)

And the sky's the limit (into you.)

I'm helpless! (I know, )

I'm down for the count

And I'm drownin'in 'em."

Akko al darse cuenta que se dirigían a ella se puso muy nerviosa.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life."

"Then by all means, lead the way."

"Atsuko Kagari. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kagari?"

"My best friend"

"Thank you for all your service." (No hizo nada pero shush)

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will

have been worth it." (Déjenlo pasar)

"I'll leave you to it."

"Así que Atsuko Kagari?"

"Si, pero me puedes decir Akko! Y tú? Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntaba Akko a la chica rubia

"Claro! Disculpa por no presentarme, soy Diana, Diana Cavendish"

"Bueno... quieres un trago?"

"Sería muy amable de tu parte, ven vamos a la barra para poder platicar más tranquilas" Akko estaba feliz de que el plan de su "hermana" había funcionado, se pasaron las horas platicando hasta que Akko se tuviera que ir porque mañana le tocaba clases en la Universidad de Luna Nova (se sigue preguntando cómo entró)

"Diana fue un placer conocerte pero me tengo que ir."

"El placer fue mío señorita Kagari, antes de irse desearía entregarle algo" le da una hoja de papel con su número de celular.

"Mándeme un mensaje cuando llegue a su casa, las calles son muy peligrosas a estas horas de la noche, bueno yo también me retiro, buenas noches y espero que nos veamos de nuevo"

"One week later

I'm writin' a letter nightly.

Now my life gets better

every letter that you write me.

Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem.

"I'm just sayin', if you really loved me

you would share him"Ha!"

Para Akko el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y de cualquier manera se seguía enamorando de Diana. Paso el tiempo y Akko consiguió que Diana conociera a Sucy su amiga más protectora (aunque no lo demuestre) para que ella les de su bendición.

"Two weeks later

In the living room stressin'

my father's stonefaced

while you're asking for his blessin'.

I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

and I'm tryin' not to cry, 'cause

there's nothing that your mind can't do. (Oooh)

My father makes his way across the room to you. (Oooh)

I panic for a second, thinking

"we're through" (Oooh)

But then he shakes your hand and says

"Be true" (Oooh)

And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm

Helpless!"

Por pura suerte (o mejor dicho Diana siendo una novia celosa) Diana fue transferida de la "Universidad Beatrix the Affectionate" a "Luna Nova"

"Look into your eyes

and the sky's the limit I'm

Helpless!

Hoo! Down for the count

and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm

helpless!

She's mine, that girl is mine!

Look into your eyes

And the sky's the limit I'm

Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin'in 'em"

"Akko, I don't have a dollar to my name

an acre of land, a troop to command

a dollop of fame.

All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me

Lotte confides in me, Amanda tried to take a bite of me

no stress, my love for you is never in doubt.

We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out.

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child.

My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild.

But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real

and long as I'm alive, Akko, swear to God, you'll never feel so

(Helpless!) I do I do I do I do!

Akko… (Helpless!)

I do I do I do I do!

I've never felt so-

Helpless! (Hey! Yeah, yeah!)

Down for the count and

I'm drownin' in 'em (Down for the count I'm)

My life is gon' be fine cuz Akko's in it.

I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm (Helpless!)

Down for the count

and I'm drownin' in 'em

Fin del año escolar, baile de despedida, quienes creen que son "la pareja iluminada por la Luna" pista, este año no fueron "La Bruja y El Mago iluminados por la Luna" si no "Las Brujas iluminadas por la Luna"

"In New York, you can be a new man.

in New York, you can be a new man.

In New York, you can be a new man.

Helpless!"


End file.
